Use Your Illusion
by coldnovemberrain
Summary: Winter is a top class computer technician, but most of all hacker. What will happen to her when she thinks she can take down Gotham Enterprises? Bruce/OC


My second Batman fanfic! This is not the sequel to my first one, that one will come after this one is finished. This chapter is more like an introduction to Winter's character, real stuff will happen next chapter. Please enjoy reading and review.

* * *

The heels of Winter's black biker boots tapped against the white marble floor of the entrance hall. Winter didn't looked like a computer technician, but she was probably one of the best Gotham had. Her long legs where tightly wrapped in a leather skinny jeans on which she wore a simple black tee to top it off.

Winter rested her arm on the counter of the receptionist, playing with a lock of hair. Winter had always thought her hair was one of her best features. It was long, almost hanging past her waist and it was almost white of color. She had never dyed her hair, yet people always asked her if it was real.

'Hi, I'm coming to fix a computer' Winter started. She swiftly pulled a paper from the back pocket of her jeans, reading where exactly she had to fix the computer. 'At Lewis' Works?'

'Ah' the receptionist nodded. 'Take the elevator to the fourth floor, and then the second door to the right.' The receptionist gave Winter a kind smile.

'Thanks' Winter said returning the smile.

In her left hand she tightly clutched a briefcase, containing all the stuff she needed to fix the computer. With her right hand she pushed the elevator button and waited patiently for it to come.

The elevator was empty when she entered, with soft elevator music in the background. The fourth floor was reached in no time. These days each modern office building had a high tech elevator which was incredibly fast.

_The second door to the right_, Winter remember.

It was quite a long hallway, but soon she reached the door. With her hand which was not carrying the briefcase she knocked on the door, before hearing the call for her to enter.

'Good morning' she said politely to the people in the room.

'You must be the one fixing the computers!' A man sprung up from his chair. He wore a neatly tailored grey suit. _Expensive_, Winter guessed.

Winter nodded and followed the man towards the broken computer.

'We have no idea what happened to it, but it suddenly stopped working' the man told her. 'But someone recommended me to you, he told me you were the best'

'I'll see what I can do' Winter replied, not making any promises if she could really fix the computer.

The man left her to do her job. Apart from Winter the room was empty. _Perfect._

As always she first checked to see if the computer was really broken, using some simple techniques to check. She always made sure she looked busy, so no one would bother her.

After fifteen minutes of messing with the computer she placed her suitcase on the desk, opening it. There was nothing inside the suitcase except for a device which looked like a somewhat thicker iPad and some cables.

Skillfully she hooked up the device to the motherboard of the computer. Winter had always considered herself lucky that no one knew what she was doing.

Immediately the tablet she had with her turned on, showing a lot of codes in a vibrant green font. _All was going well_. Next the tablet showed the rendering time, which was about fifteen minutes, perfect time to get a coffee.

Winter watched the computer progress while sipping on her coffee which she had gotten from the coffeemaker in the back of the room.

The tablet showed the ETA to be less than a minute now. The final minutes were always the most nerve wrecking ones, it had happened before that the computer failed in the final stages.

Luckily this time there weren't any problem, as 'Completed' popped up the screen. Winter pulled out the cables and placed everything back the way it should. To be safe she always brought some manuals with her, to make sure she placed everything back correctly, even though she knew each computer inside out.

Winter pressed the button of the computer and monitor and within seconds it showed her the 'Windows' logo. She threw away her coffee and entered the room where the guy in his suit was sitting. 'I'm done' she told him.

The man came to check if the computer was really fixed. 'What had happened to it?' he asked Winter.

'No way to tell really' Winter began. 'Most likely you picked something up while browsing the net, better put up a firewall if you want to prevent this'

Winter always told her clients the same story, they wouldn't understand the computer language she spoke anyway.

'I see, I will immediately invest in a better one then!'

Winter found the man to be too cheerful for the morning, but being the professional she was she smiled back at him.

'Just send me the cheque' she told him while securing the locks on her suitcase.

She shook the man's hand and said goodbye to the people in the other room.

* * *

The following morning Winter woke up a lot later than the day before. She made an easy breakfast for herself and booted up her laptop. Once it had started she logged in on her bank account to check her balance. When her eyes glanced the balance she smiled. _It had worked yet again_.

Winter shut the laptop and quickly finished her breakfast. _This had to be celebrated_. Winter dressed herself in the same clothes as she did yesterday and took a taxi downtown. Winter enjoyed shopping, even though she always bought the same clothes. Everything black. She liked the way the black brought out her ultra light skin and white blonde hair.

Of course Winter couldn't help herself while shopping and she was already planning which companies to take down next.


End file.
